


Однажды в полную Луну

by Niellune



Series: Avengers Academy [5]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune
Summary: Если кто-то спросит Тони, с чего же всё началось, то, конечно, он скажет, что всё началось с Локи.





	Однажды в полную Луну

У оборотней жёсткая шерсть и смертоносные клыки. Факт общеизвестный. Не то, чтобы Тони часто встречал оборотней. Ладно, никогда не встречал, но, серьёзно, кто не смотрел Человека-волка с Лоном Чейни в главной роли? Фильм старый, чёрно-белый, но от воспоминаний о жуткой музыке в абсолютной темноте кровь и сейчас стынет в жилах.

Один из любимых фильмов Стива. Так, к слову. Как бы Тони ни пытался подсадить Роджерса хотя бы на Другой мир, тот предпочитал классику, ведь в ней “зловещая атмосфера создавалась с душой, а душа — не твои глупые спецэффекты, Тони”.

Хотел, чтобы всё было по-настоящему, без безобидных спецэффектов? “Получай!”, сказал бы Тони, если бы удалось найти Стива, когда тот был так сильно нужен!

В канун Дня Всех Святых, когда магия и только магия выбирала, через чьи руки творить волшебство, будь то верховный маг, или трикстер, или сам дьявол, в Академию повалили полчища зомби, элементалей и вурдалаков во главе с Мефисто, а Капитан Америка пропал без вести.

И завертелось.

Только вот несмотря на царившее вокруг Академии праздничное безумие, пошив костюмов, выбор стаффа для вечеринки и оторванные зомби-конечности, Тони не забыл о главном — они вроде как договаривались о свидании. В шутку. Наверное.

Что же, стоило признать — Тони был влюблён в Стива, откровенно и безответно, и все, от ботанов до отъявленных негодяев Академии, об этом знали. Кто-то ему даже сочувствовал. Джен, Наташа, Роуди. Иногда даже Локи, будь он трижды неладен.

Стив не был влюблен ни в кого, даже в красотку Шерон Картер или красотку Тигру или тетюшку Пегги, которую Тони случайно вытащил из прошлого. Стив вечно пропадал на тренировках, посещал дополнительные занятия по тактике, занимался организацией досуга плохишей (“Они должны трудиться на благо общества, Тони!”) и в свободное от президентской деятельности время совершенствовал свой чарльстон в клубе. И где среди этого всего найти место влюбленности? Тем более, влюбленности в Тони Старка?

А Стив ещё и пропал, когда был так нужен. В битвах с нечистью конечно же. Для поднятия морального духа. И, совсем немного, для Тони.

И всё бы ничего, но, как только на небе взошла полная луна, протяжный одиночный вой разнесся по территории Академии. И ежегодные забавы с тыквами и переодеваниями обещали кровавую концовку, как в любимых Стивом ужастиках прошлого века. Потому что Мефисто клялся и божился, что к оборотням он на этот раз руку не прикладывал, и пусть с ними Блэйд разбирается, если так уж хочется.

Так вот, общеизвестный факт — у оборотней острые клыки и жёсткая шерсть, в чём Тони убеждается воочию.

В первую их встречу оборотень оставляет глубокие борозды когтями, взбираясь по фасаду Башни к посадочному кругу на балконе у комнат Тони. Он оказывается внутри одним мощным прыжком, и советы Джанет (про чеснок, про серебряные пули и одиноких красавчиков в пустой башне, которые обычно погибают первыми во всех фильмах без исключения) уже не кажутся такими нелепыми.

В первую их встречу оборотень рычит, скалится и воет на луну, на звук клаксона за воротами, на треск репульсоров, когда Тони впервые — единожды — направляет железную руку на названного гостя. Но белая звезда, именно она, на разорванной в клочья капитанской форме действует как кнопка безопасности.

— Стив?

Оборотень тяжело дышит и издаёт странные звуки, будто хочет сказать хоть что-то, но на выдохе получается лишь неразборчивое рычание. Жёлтые глаза зверя горят в темноте, но Тони не рискует включать свет, чтобы не спугнуть.

В Башне безопасно, а вот за её пределами — совсем нет. Особенно для волшебной твари, древней, как сам мир. Особенно, если Дневной Бродяга вышел на охоту.

— Стив, — повторяет Тони мягче, но не двигается с места.

Оборотень реагирует на имя, вновь рычит и недовольно дёргает ушами, продолжая оглядываться по сторонам. Он не агрессивен, по крайней мере к людям — Тони тому прямое доказательство. Но белкам и зайцам во всей округе стоит опасаться. Судя по кровавой окантовке на волчьей пасти, парочка всё же попала Стиву на острый зуб. Тони надеется, что это белки, в крайнем случае, зайцы или, возможно, мыши. И уж точно не олени, если они водятся на восточном побережье. Тони готов отдать весь сыр из своих запасов, до последнего кусочка, лишь бы не олени оказались в желудке оборотня. Их жалко, а ещё больше будет жалко Стива, который когда-нибудь вновь превратится в человека и, возможно, пожалеет о многих вещах, совершённых в этом состоянии.

Если превратится. Хотя магия Локи действует от силы несколько дней, а в том, что именно Локи накладывает чары на Капитана Америку, Тони не сомневается. Кто ещё способен на подобную подлость?

А ещё он не сомневается в другом — кажется, Стив помнит об их свидании. Глупость, конечно, это свидание. Они не договаривались ни о чём, просто Тони упомянул о вечеринке, а Стив вызвался быть у Башни в девять, чтобы вместе пойти в клуб. Но с таким Стивом Тони никуда не выйдет. Такого Стива он хочет запрятать как можно дальше от карающего меча Блэйда, от насмешек Локи, от липких ручонок Мефисто, который, конечно же, захочет себе личного оборотня.

Но планы по удержанию Роджерса без причинения ущерба проваливаются сразу же. Стоит только Тони сделать шаг, тот тут же пятится к окнам, вновь издавая те странные звуки. Может быть он говорит нечто вроде “не подходи ко мне, я не хочу тебя ранить”, а может быть “я вырву твоё сердце зубами и съем его во славу полной луны”, неважно. Во всяком случае важно не так сильно, как попытки Тони его остановить.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Оборотень мотает головой и рычит, и в его рыке Тони отчётливо слышит “как будто ты сможешь”, сказанное задорным капитанским голосом. Хотя, может быть речь всё ещё идёт о вырванных внутренностях, а Тони принимает желаемое за действительное, ведь думает, что знает Стива, как облупленного.

— Эй, всё в порядке. Ты ведь помнишь, что мы друзья?

Железную руку Тони заводит за спину, а вот другую ладонью вверх протягивает к Стиву. Обычно так пытаются подружиться с собаками, но с оборотнем тоже может сработать. Тот замирает уже в балконной раме, порой оглядываясь на улицу. Там луна, там прохладный воздух и белки в лесу. Ну, точно, собака. Нейроны в мозге Тони моментально обрабатывают эту мысль и выдают три примерных чертежа для оборотневой будки. Сказать об этом вслух? Вряд ли Стив оценит, и их “знакомство” может превратиться в потерю другой конечности для Тони.

Оборотень принюхивается к ладони, склонившись над Старком, и нервно фыркает, а Тони запоздало понимает, что его рука пахнет сыром. Оборотни любят сырое мясо, а не сыр, и этот — наверняка не исключение. Но он продолжает обнюхивать ладонь, пока в какую-то секунду не утыкается мокрым носом в самый центр. Это приятно и щекотно, у Стива реально большой и мягкий нос, а Тони всего лишь хочет тоже его потрогать. Но не успевает особо рукой двинуть, чтобы коснуться пушистой морды, как Стив отскакивает, и в следующую секунду исчезает в темноте, а по территории Академии разносится протяжный волчий вой.

Только оставшись в одиночестве, Тони почему-то готов провалиться под землю от мысли о том, действительно ли шерсть оборотня такая жёсткая, как говорят.

Неудивительно, что на следующий день Академия стоит на ушах чуть больше, чем за день до этого, потому что одно дело зомби или элементали, с которыми разобраться — раз плюнуть, а другое — оборотень, за которого никто не хочет брать ответственность. Только Локи ехидненько посмеивается, Тони подмечает это сразу.

Если кто-то спросит Тони, с чего же всё началось, то, конечно, он скажет, что всё началось с Локи.

Во вторую встречу борозды на фасаде не менее глубокие.

Оборотень пробирается в открытое окно. Самоуверенно со стороны Тони оставлять рамы распахнутыми, но в случае нападения любой нечисти репульсор всегда при нём.

Стив всё так же издаёт те-самые-непонятные-звуки, и на Тони на секунду накатывает страх, а может и правда оборотень собирается полакомиться его сердцем. Но Тони смелее, чем думает сам. Он вновь шагает к большому зверю, больше привычного Стива, выше, мощнее, покрытого густой серой шерстью, а тот не убегает, как прошлым вечером. Пятится — да, будто стесняется того ужаса, в который превратился, но не убегает.

Оказывается, шерсть у оборотня действительно жёсткая на ощупь. Везде, кроме шеи. Первым делом Тони зарывается пальцами в мех именно под шеей. Он чешет Стива очень ласково, пусть всё же не теряет бдительности. Но оборотень лишь тяжело дышит — его мощная грудь вздымается на каждом вдохе, а на выдохе из пасти вырывается мягкий рокот. Он нависает над Тони и руки его крепко сцеплены за спиной, будто он сдерживает себя… от чего?

— Тебе нравится, Роджерс, — в голосе Тони сквозит самодовольство, будто он приручил дичайшего зверя на планете, а не гладит парня, пусть и в личине оборотня, в которого влюблён без памяти. Оборотень в ответ лишь фыркает, а в следующую секунду у него реально подкашиваются лапы, потому что Тони перемещает руки и принимается чесать его за ушами.

Ещё у оборотней не только смертоносные зубы, но и острые когти. Но Стив удивительно аккуратно, не удержав лапы сцепленными за спиной, сжимает плечи Тони, и кончики когтей лишь давят через тонкую ткань футболки, но кожу не прокалывают. Оборотень тащится от почёсываний, виляет хвостом и довольно рычит, а после, желая подарить ответную ласку, широко проводит языком по щеке Тони.

И замирает. но прежде, чем Старк успевает хоть как-то отреагировать, вновь выскакивает в окно. Потрясённо вытирая щёку, Тони выглядывает с балкона, но замечает лишь парочку зомби у фонтана.

Тони уверен — Стив испугался того, что сделал.

Перед третьей их встречей Тони впечатывает Локи в стену и требует рассказать, как снять со Стива проклятие оборотня. Две прошлые ночи он изучал всемирную паутину вдоль и поперёк, но ни один из вариантов его не устроил. Пустить Стиву кровь, призвать священника для очищения, заказать несертифицированный препарат “Ликантропин-Б” и множество других, самых невероятных способов вернуть Капитана Америку в человеческое обличье — не вариант. Особенно, если замешана глупая трикстерская магия. Тони ненавидит магию.

— Всё само пройдёт. Потом поблагодаришь.

Отличный ответ, но другого у Локи нет. Исчезая в зелёных всполохах, он оставляет раздосадованного Старка в одиночестве, а меж тем солнце постепенно приближается к горизонту. Рассказать Джен? Она не умеет хранить секреты и обязательно разболтает Наташе, которая шепнёт Сэму, который поделится с Баки, который обидится на Наташу, потому что та не сообщила ему первому. Нет, слишком много проблем. Тони сам разберётся.

На небе ярким пятном сияет полная луна, а оборотень тенью возникает в балконном проёме.

— Стив.

Тони понадобилось немного времени, чтобы понять, что чувствует Стив. Слава интернету. А ещё он наконец-то понял, что именно нужно Стиву. Ой.

— Стив, — в рычании повторяет оборотень. Отмерев, он шаг за шагом приближается к Тони, пока тот, как вкопанный, стоит посреди комнаты. Он до одури сильно хочет зарыться в шерсть на шее оборотня, совсем как вчера. А ещё больше хочет, чтобы Роджерс его лизнул.

Кажется, того же хочет и Стив.

Зарывшись ладонями в шерсть за ушами, Тони улавливает рык, больше похожий на довольное урчание. Теперь мощные лапищи оборотня опускаются не на плечи Тони, а обнимаю за талию, а мокрый нос тычется в шею.

Тони понимает.

Стив оборотень, и все его инстинкты, все желания, звериные. Ему нужна стая и бесконечные забеги по ночному лесу под луной. Ему нужна погоня и нора, куда он может возвратиться. Ему нужен тёплый бок, к которому можно прижаться и почувствовать, что он не один.

Раньше, чем Тони соображает, что происходит, он оказывается на полу. На ковре, и это так глупо. Прямо как в любовном романе, который Тони однажды нашёл в картонной коробке Наташи, где “этим” занимались на ковре. За этой мыслью моментально налетает следующая, ведь он не собирается заниматься “этим”. Не так. Не на полу посреди гостиной и не с оборотнем, пусть этот оборотень и Стив, но в первую очередь он сейчас именно оборотень — зверь с уснувшим сердцем человека.

Тёплый язык, прямо как вчера, оставляет мокрую дорожку на его щеке. Это не противно — от Стива почему-то пахнет не кровью убитых заячьих младенцев, а еловыми ветками. Вчера не было противно и сегодня противнее не стало только оттого, что Тони лежит.

Стив горячий и мягкий. Он оборотень. Но Тони любит его даже таким. И, тем более, не может отказать в доверии и ласке наверняка (впервые!) охваченному страхом Капитану, который не понимает, что с ним происходит. Тони тоже бы не понимал.

А ещё Тони стыдно. Потому что он думает о вещах, которые никогда не делал и, тем более, не делал со Стивом, пока Стив в обличии оборотня всё активнее вылизывает его от плеча до виска. Как будто Тони грязный.

Но через пару минут оказывается, что всё, что Тони принимал за стыд — стыдом не было. Потому что прикосновения языка перемещаются с шеи, а футболка трещит совсем не по швам. Потому что острые когти разрывают логотип любимой группы на ткани, что становится совсем неважным в следующую секунду, когда язык Стива несколько раз широко проходится по вздымающейся груди. И вот это действительно стыдно.

Тони страшно. Но ещё больше любопытно.

Приподнявшись на длинных лапах, оборотень нависает над ним, и Тони кажется, что во взгляде жёлтых глаз проскальзывает вопрос. Стив ждёт, что же Старк сделает дальше, но тот не придумывает ничего лучше, чем вновь зарыться пальцами в мех под ушами оборотня. Большей реакции от него и не требуется.

И плевать на то, что одежда его разорвана в клочья острыми когтями. И на то, что они лежат на полу, тоже плевать.

Ему нравится то, что делает Стив. То, как ощущается густая шерсть на обнажённой коже. То, с какой интенсивностью мягкий язык вылизывает его от шеи до паха. То, как оборотень прикусывает запястья, которыми Тони пытается прикрыться. То, как тычется горячим носом в сгиб бедра и впервые касается твёрдого члена.

Никогда прежде с Тони никто не доходил до третьей базы. Он взволнованно вскидывается, безрезультатно попытавшись оттолкнуть Стива, но оказывается прикованным мощными лапищами к полу, чтобы не дёргался, пока длинный мягкий язык снова и снова вылизывает его промежность.

Кажется, этот оборотень не знает, как ведут себя волки в стае. А может быть, это Тони ничего не знает о поведении волков, а может быть, Стив и не должен себя вести как волк, потому что он оборотень, и человеческого в нём всё же больше.

Но тогда это означает, что Стив хочет…

— Мой, — рычит он в пах Тони, и это второе произнесённое Роджерсом слово. А больше слов и не нужно.

Тони будет гореть в аду, но до этого у него ещё есть немного времени, чтобы, закрыв ладонями пылающее лицо, подставиться широкому мокрому языку, каждое движение которого по члену вырывает из груди Тони жалобные всхлипы.

Это приятно.

Приятно до невозможности. Настолько, что пальцы на ногах поджимаются и бёдра, придавленные мощными лапами, дрожат. А вдвойне приятнее именно от того, что делает все эти вещи с ним Стив, в каком бы виде он ни был.

— Мой, — повторяет Роджерс, и словарный запас оборотня не идёт ни в какое сравнение с его владениям языком в принципе. Он вылизывает Тони всё быстрее, проходится по прижатому к животу члену, касается кожи под яйцами, и это уже четвёртая база, а Тони точно не готов для четвёртой базы. Но, кажется, Стив понимает и сам, несмотря на личину оборотня, что не стоит заходить дальше третьей. И с двойным усердием принимается нализывать член Тони, всё ближе подводя его к разрядке, а когда белесые капли под задушенный стон вытекают из головки, ещё и слизывает каждую, до последней.

Когда дурман возбуждения постепенно начинает спадать, Тони кажется, что от стыда он должен сгореть в пламени Мефисто. Потом кажется, что он никогда не выйдет за пределы башни и превратится в такого себе отшельника, местного сумасшедшего, который свысока будет смотреть на учеников Академии, поедая сыр, головку за головкой. Но в конечном итоге он даже не совершает попытки выбраться из-под Стива, который не Стив, или Стив, уже не разберёшь, и почти засыпает совсем не обречённым сном под волчье сопение.

— Тони, — сквозь белый шум в ушах доносится до Тони мягкий рык. — Мой Тони, — повторяет оборотень, мощными лапищами обхватив Старка поверх рук. Силы двигаться покинули Тони ещё где-то между тем, как оборотень повалил его на пол и тем, как начал вылизывать пупок.

Оказывается, оборотни любят спать в обнимку. Тони совсем не фанат сна на полу, да и холодно должно быть, но Стив слишком горячий, так что простуда ему не грозит. Немного неудобно, но зато мягко. Наверное, Тони должен испытывать угрызения совести, но их нет в помине. Да и Стив в полусне постоянно бормочет, что Тони его, так что никаких мук.

Оказывается, оборотень умеет целоваться как никто другой в жизни Тони, когда он не оборотень, а уже человек. Под утро въёрошенный и немного пахнущий псиной, но человек, без больших ушей, шерсти и хвоста. Человек, голубые глаза которого сияют на ярком контрасте с залившей щёки краской смущения в утреннем свете.

— Три дня для чар Локи — просто рекорд.

Тони смешно. Стиву не очень. Но не смешно из-за Локи, а не из-за Тони, от которого он не отпрыгивает в ужасе от содеянного, а продолжает обнимать. Разговоры — не самая сильная сторона Стива. Он человек действия. А ещё человек контроля, о чём бесконтрольный оборотень, видимо, не знал. Но это уже и не важно. После произошедшего с ними этой ночью и пару ночей до этой они и без разговоров смогут обойтись, а контроль можно немного ослабить.

Надо только пережить очередной Хэллоуин, выгнать к чёртовой матери Мефисто, сдать Локи Тору, а потом закрыться в башне.

До вечера управятся.

Если кто-то спросит Тони, с чего же всё началось, то, конечно, он скажет, что всё началось с Локи. Но закончилось всё на Стиве. И, если уж совсем честно, то не закончилось вовсе. Тони может поклясться всем сыром из своих запасов.


End file.
